Cold as Ice
by Kitt98
Summary: This story blends both JAG and Bones together in a mystery romance. It has has no extreme violence or cursing but it is prone to mature sexual themes.


She had done this so many times she was starting to forget her own face. Her hair and eyes had changed as fast as the seasons and with as many different colors. Today her hair was a rich sable and curled around her neck. Her eyes were a deep blue with a hint of violet. She walked with a slow grace and a fake limp on her right leg. Her perp was sitting at a table with a young girl around 20ish, very young with blond hair, but then again the man did not have a age group he picked from. Her job was to take him out before he could strike again. She had been casing this bar for weeks now. He favored this bar it was close to a military base and was one of the more classy bars she had been too. He had been coming here for a while now according to the bartender. Her eyes narrowed at the prep. Around 30, with dark hair and deep brown eyes. If one did not look close enough he seemed handsome and gentle. Taking a closer look you would seen pain and steeled determination. Taking a deep breath she spoke into the wire placed between her breast.

"Found him." She said in a barely there whisper.

She moved to a table near them and watched.

"Call her and get her the hell away from him." She hissed softly.

"Roger that." The voice in her ear echoed.

At the table the blonde's phone rang. Her face went irritated, she stood and took the call. After looking back at the table with a panicked look on her young face she took off fast.

The man watched her go with raw anger on his face. She gave a cold smile.

_Good took away his bait time to give him new bait._

She stood with military grace and walked to the bar. Her steps and posture screamed military despite the limp. Her head held high and her eyes stared straight ahead. She let a slight haunted look enter eyes, one that said she had seen too much in a short time. Her skirt swirled around her legs like a bare whisper and she forced her self to keep walking as she felt his eyes on her. She sat at the bar stool with a forced grimace and a slight rub to her right hip as if it was hurting her. She order a Sheryl temple and her eyes flickered around and back. She watched him approach from behind and hid her smile.

"Tell me?" his voice whispered close to her ear. His voice was deep and husky and it made her skin crawl, but she hid her response. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?"

Taking a deep breath she faced him, her eyes where claim but laced with pain

"Hiding and you?" she made her voice soft and higher pitched.

He nodded to the bartender who poured him a whiskey.

"Looking for someone to make smile and you darlin look like you could use one."

She gave a soft grin and admitted in her head that it was a great pick up line.

She flicked her hair back over her should and took a sip of her drink.

"Do I?" She quirked her eyebrow. "And how do you figure your going to work this?"

He frowned "Work what?"

She lowered her drink. "I am not here for a one night stand sir."

Her voice was now frosty, she turned her face from him.

She felt him shift and she wonder if she had played too hard to get. A moment later his finger traced her chin and turned her face back to him.

"I do not do one stands they are empty and do nothing for me." His voice was barely a whisper.

She gave a slightly larger smile.

"Interesting but why me?"

His brown eyes trace her face and lingered on her lips briefly.

"You scream elegance and class. Too many women come here are nothing but trash and empty faces. Your deeper and I'd like to know what lies beneath the surface."

"Dam he is good I am going to have to write these lines down." A male voice laced with amusement spoke in her ear and she hade to hide her smile from it. Sam never good resisting being a smartarse. She sipped her drink and looked at him her fingers tracing the symbol on the napkin that was made for the bar.

"Been along time since I have heard someone called me that." Her voice was soft and laced with pain.

His finger took a strand of hair and caressed it. "What do they normally call you?"

"Medic." She gave a soft laugh laced with bitterness then she took a deep breath. "Jamey, they call me Jamey and you?"

"Jason." His eyes seemed almost warm, dang he was good at this.

She looked off and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Jason." She opened her mouth to say more and her phone rang just liked planned. She looked at it and shook her head "I have to go the base is calling me."

Her eyes looked at him sadly as if she did not want to go. He touched her face.

"May I call you Jamey?"

She looked up and gave him a bright smile. "Please do."

She gave him her number and a warm smile "I hope to hear from you."

and with that she turned and walked away.

Outside in the van she slipped in the door and took off the heals. "Why is it I always have to play the damsel in distress?" She teased and rubbed her aching toes.

Nicholas smirked "Because your dang good at it."

She threw her shoe at him and he ducked it laughing.

"So I made contact, we shall see if he takes the bait."

She pulled up his file. Jason Hendary. He was 32 years old and had no prior record. No sisters only a half brother and one living mother. His dad had been killed by a drunk when he was five. Nothing to give them a hint to as why in the last eight years he had murdered five woman all military and all having being injured from incidents over in Iraq. The death was always gentle. He seem to poison them in their sleep and then froze them. The woman where frozen wearing a elegant dress and the bodies where curled in a sleep like pose and the ice seem to curl around them, as if protecting them from the outside world. The friends of the victims they spoke to said the women had found a nice man who was sweet and caring, but all wound up dead, found frozen the same way and killed the same way. She rubbed her temple. Why was he doing this? What had caused him to start this? They where pretty sure it was him, they just had no real evidence linking him to the murders. Just friends who think his face is familiar.

So she was to play bait get him to think she was what he was looking for trick him to trying to kill her. She shuddered at that thought. Then bring him in for a long trip to a insane asylum.


End file.
